Tower of Table Flipping
What is the Tower of Table Flipping? The Tower of Table Flipping, or ToTF for short, is an Intense ascension-based tower in Ring 2. This is IceNSalt's second tower. It was originally a Challenging difficulty tower but moved to Intense after many, many complaints. ToTF, '''despite its minimal use of the kit, contains many unique and skill based obstacles even though the badge obtained for clearing this tower says it was "quickly built and not very good". Players should attempt this tower after clearing Tower of Impossible Expectations. Guide Starting the Tower * '''Floor 1: The start of the tower is pretty straight forward. Start off with a fairly easy wrap around section that leads to a small wedge head hitter. From there jump over to the large cylinder pillar and wrap around the obstacles in the way, and eventually on top of the cylinder. From there, jump on the rectangular blocks with poison on top of them and jump over and up to the next section of wedge head hitters. Once you are on top of the final wedge head hitter, jump to the small 1x1 ladder to access floor 2. * Floor 2: Floor 2 starts off with a 3x2 block in your path followed by a falling platform that leads to an x-push platform. Use it to launch yourself upward through the hole above and quickly move onto the platform to continue. From there, do a few wrap arounds, along with some 1 stud extended head hitters to move through this floor. On the first appearance of a killbrick, jump onto to the killbrick and jump again upwards and climb onto the platform above to avoid an annoying wrap. Jump onto the spinning rectangular blocks and once you reach the point of a small 3x1 block, look down a little bit and jump to the small block below. From there, continue upwards to the final small stretch of floor 2 and into floor 3. Continuing The Tower * Floor 3: This floor, like many of the other ones, is quite short. Start off by jumping onto a few 1x1 studs and spheres over to the spheres that are seen morphed into each other. Jump on top of them to go jump to the top of the small platform near the spheres and continue to the poison spinner. This spinner is non-collidable, but you should still try your best not to touch it. After passing the spinner, jump over to the platform sticking out of the sides of the tower, and jump over to the 2 1x1 poles sticking out of the wall with some parts stuck on the side of it. Make your way up and around the first pole, jump to the next one, and proceed upwards to the next floor. * Floor 4: This floor is fairly difficulty in comparison to the previous floors. Start off with multiple wraps that will lead you around and up the pillars on the small platform. At the end of these wraps, you will be faced with a 9 stud wrap that leads up to a 1x5 stud stickout. After this, perform a few extended head hitters to get up to floor 5. * Floor 5: Start this floor by walking through the staircase that you encounter right off the bat. If you do not go through the stairs and instead jump up and try to continue, you will fall through the non-collidable jumps. Be careful not to walk off the edge after walking through the stairs, and instead jump to the platform to the left of the exit of the stairs. Perform a few 1 stud wraps on the outside of the tower over to the next side. After the 1 stud wraps, there is a small fairly easy and straight forward section, but keep in mind that most of the platforms are slow moving conveyors, but don't concern over this too much. After getting back into the tower, continue by doing the wraps around the killbricks and over to a wall wrap. Perform the ladder walk after this to get to floor 6. * Floor 6: This is the second hardest floor of the tower. It consists of only ladder walks and a tedious outside section. Take your time and time your jumps well. There are also optional flicks on this floor that skip a very small portion of the floor. After the outside section, jump up to Floor 7. * Floor 7: Start by completing the first wrap around from a wobbly platform to another wobbly platform, and jump onto the O_O on the wall. From there, continue along the wall to a weird object with poison on it, and wrap around the wall in the way to the same object on the other side. Continue forward to the next annoying wrap section, and work your way up and across the platforms until you reach the end. Please do not jump down to the sphere like a noob, but rather turn around and jump up onto the large platform on its side. From the top of the large platform on its side, go across the small platform as far as u can, and then look down. Jump down to the small 1x1 pole, and wrap around and up to the platform above. Wrap around the large pillar and then climb up it to floor 8. * Floor 8: This floor starts off fairly easy with some 1 stud wraps that lead over and up to the killbrick spinner maze. Navigate your way carefully through the maze and on top of it. From there, complete the 10 stud wrap (with the maze acting as a net) and continue forward through a the final small stretch of floor 8. You eventually are confronted with the start of floor 9. Finishing The Tower * Floor 9: Floor 9 of Table Flipping is generally regarded as the hardest floor, and for a good reason. This floor is filled to the brim with thin platforms and tough jumps. It is recommended that you use < and > key to center yourself when walking across the thin platforms. When you get to the part with half stud jumps you should use the < and > key, and then jump with the camera sideways so you can see where to land. After completing the half stud jumps, simply jump up at the end and climb up to floor 10. * Floor 10: This floor starts with a large poison spinner with with a few one stud jumps and a thin stud walk. After this is a few wrap arounds and long 1x1 platform with wraps arounds on it (similar to floor 4). After this, jump to the box with a spinning cylinder in it. No one really knows how to get through this part legit, so just jump up from the entrance and wall hop on top. Then carefully navigate your way through the room filled with killbrick pillars and spheres on the ground. After getting on top of this second box, complete the small pillar course, and carefully jump to the quarter stud to jump to the winpad. Congratulations, you beat Tower of Table Flipping! Music * Floor 1-2: Town Hall and Tom Nook's Store (Previously The Legend of Zelda - The Dark World) * Floor 3-4: Banjo Kazooie - Freezeezy Peak * Floor 5-6: Banjo Kazooie - Clanker's Cavern * Floor 7-8: Banjo Kazooie - Treasure Trove Cove * Floor 9-10: Banjo Kazooie - Final Fight (RockMetal) Guitar Trivia * After Tower of Traps got downgraded to challenging, Tower of Table Flipping was the only Intense difficulty tower until the change where Tower of Falling and Failing got downgraded to Intense. * Previously, the song for floors 1-2 was content deleted by ROBLOX, so a replacement was found. Recently, The original song has been restored. * Almost all the songs from this tower is from Banjo Kazooie. Next tower to do Your next stop should be Citadel of Laptop Splitting Gallery ToTF Portal.png|ToTF's Portal Badge 20.png|The badge obtained from beating ToTF ToTF.PNG|ToTF with a decal of Nyan Cat (barely noticable) (LASTED FOR A DAY IN JToH) (Taken from a portal game) Category:Towers Category:Ring 2 Category:Intense Category:JToH Category:Kiddie's Inferno